un viaje al pasado
by BRA BRIEFS11
Summary: habia una fiesta en corporacion capsula todos estaba difrutando felices asta que de repente aparecieron unos jovenes muy extraños que le cambiaran la vidad a los guerrero z
1. Chapter 1

Un viaje al pasado

(Este fanfic lo hice en la época de cuando trunks era un bebe y entre la saga de freezer)

**Era un día normal En la montaña de paoz:**

Goku como siempre comiendo su gran desayuno junto con Gohan

Milk:-**Gohan apúrate porque cuando termines de comer te vas a estudiar**-

Gohan: - **hay mama…-**

Goku:-**déjalo Milk** –

Milk: ¡nada de déjalo quiero que mi hijo tengo un futuro, y un trabajo no como tú que solo te la pasa peleando¡-decía Milk con la típica cara de enojada que tiene, mientras que Goku la miraba con la simpática sonrisa que tenía-

Goku:-**pero Milk hoy vamos todos a la corporación capsula no recuerdas bulma hiso una pequeña fiesta con mucha comida**-dijo Goku

Gohan: -**es verdad tenemos que ir** – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

**Mientras Goku y su familia hablaban en c.c bulma está preparando todo para la fiesta que había planeado ya que trunks se había dormido…**

Bulma:-**creo que todo está perfecto no lo crees vegeta-**dijo bulma muy contenta

Vegeta:-**y eso a mí que me importa**-dijo vegeta tan gruñón como siempre

Bulma muy molesta le contesto:-**bueno como no te importa no te molestara que le de tu comida a Goku ¿verdad? Ya que no te importa nada**-

Vegeta solo la miro con mucha rabia en eso llego Goku, Gohan, Milk, krillin, yamcha y piccolo bulma fue a atender a sus invitados muy contenta como siempre.

Goku:-**hola como están**-saludo Goku con mucha gracia.

Krillin:-**hey bulma y trunks-**dijo krillin

Bulma:-**ya lo traigo creo que ya se despertó**-y diciendo esto se fue a traer a trunks

Mientras bulma se fue a traer a trunks Goku muy feliz como siempre fue a saludar a vegeta

Goku:-**hola vegeta como te va** –dijo el sayayin de vestidura naranja

Vegeta:-**Que quieres kakaroto** –dijo vegeta con el ceño fruncido como siempre

En eso llego bulma con trunks en sus brazos y vio la actitud de vegeta no le gusto la actitud de su esposo así que le grito-**¡cambia tu actitud vegeta se más amable¡**-vegeta solo la miro enojado y le grito-**¡y de que me sirve ser amable con el inútil de kakaroto¡-**esos gritos asustaron a trunks y empezó a llorar.

Vegeta solo pensaba_-alguien que calle a ese mocoso-_

Empezó la fiesta trunks ya había dejado de llorar pero vegeta seguía un poco enojado así que bulma se decidió hablar:

Bulma-**vegeta deja de hacer esa cara osino trunks volverá a llorar como hace un momento-**le dijo bulma a vegeta un poco enojada

y así siguieron hablando por un rato cuando se calmó todo todos fueron a comer Goku, vegeta y Gohan comieron como para 500 personas como siempre todos disfrutaban de la fiesta hasta que piccolo, Goku y vegeta sintieron dos ki por la parte de atrás de la corporación capsule uno era un poco grande y el otro no tanto pero el cómo medio comparado con el otro todos ellos fueron a investigar todos quedaron asombrados al ver que eso dos ki venían de un chico alto, de cabellos lila y vestido con una chaqueta azul oscuro que a un costado decía corporación capsula, una camiseta centro negra ,ojos azules, y una espada en la espalda y una expresión un poco seria también lo acompañaba una chica un poco alta de cabellos azules y ojos azules y vestida igual que el chico excepto que con una falda también se le mostraba una expresión seria pero mucho menos a la del chico como un poco emocionada esa chica se parecía mucho a bulma ….

¿Quiénes serán estos dos jóvenes misteriosos? descúbranlo el próximo capítulo….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2

Unos jóvenes aparecieron eran una chica y un chico….

_**¿Quiénes serán eso jóvenes tan misteriosos**__?_-pesaban todos ahí había un silencio hasta el joven decidió hablar ese joven era trunks que venia del futuro

**Trunks:-¿Quién de todos ustedes es el señor Goku?-**dijo trunks dejando a todos los demás muy sorprendidos todo el mundo pensaba-¿_de dónde conoce este muchacho a Goku?_-Goku también estaba sorprendido y decidió hablar

**Goku:**-¡**sí, soy yo! –**grito Goku

**Trunks:**-¡**entonces ven necesito hablar contigo ¡**-le respondió el joven trunks. Goku al oír esto camino hasta donde estaban ellos mientras todos los demás miraban admirados y sorprendidos

**Trunks:-transfórmate en súper sayayin**-Goku al oír esto se transformó trunks lo miro con una sonrisa y a la vez se transformó en un súper sayayin los demás los miraban muy sorprendidos de que había otro sayayin bulma también estaba sorprendida pero miraba muy fijamente al joven trunks le encontraba algo familiar demasiado familiar

**Trunks:-bien, podemos confiar en usted-**dijo trunks dejando a goku mas confundido

**Trunks:-¡hermanita puedes venir!-**grito trunks a la chica que estaba atrás y al oir esto vino corriendo a donde estaban goku y trunks muy emocionada y feliz

**Trunks:-ella es mi hermana bra-**dijo trunks abrazando a bra mientras goku quedaba viendo a bra y a bulma eran muy parecidas demasiado pensaba goku

**Bra:-mucho gusto señor goku es un placer conocerlo-**saludo bra muy contenta a goku, mientras los demás pensaban quien era esa chica había un gran silencio hasta yamcha hablo

**Yamcha:-olle,bulma esa chica es muy parecida a ti no lo crees-**dijo yamcha mientras todos miraban a bulma y bra comparándolas

**Piccolo:-tienes mucha razón yamcha-**dijo piccolo tan serio como siempre

Mientras goku hablaba con trunks y bra ….

**Goku:-olle,tu te pareces mucho a bulma-**dijo Goku apuntando a bra, bra solo sonrió y pensó-_veo que trunks no le a dicho nada_-

**Bra:-es porque trunks y yo …-**no termino de hablar porque goku la interrumpió diciendo –**pero que dijiste trunks ..ppero trunks es el bebe de bulma pero ¿como?**

**Trunks:-bueno eso es porque venimos del futuro un futuro horrible donde todos ustedes serán asesinados por dos androides una chica y un chico, llamados 17 y 18 en 2 años y venimos para advertirles de los androides y poder cambiar nuestro futuro y que sea mejor para nuestra madre-**dijo trunks dejando a Goku muy impresionado de lo que acaba de decir trunks en ese momento bra hablo bra

**Bra:-y no olvides que también queremos pasar tiempo con papa trunks –** dijo bra un poco molesta demostrando un poco de la actitud de vegeta

**Trunks:-así cierto nuestra madre es bulma y nuestro padre es vegeta el murió cuando bra tenía 1 año desde ahí eh estado entrenando y así logre transformarme en sayayin igual bra pero ella solo sabe además de transformarse volar y percibir el ki -**dijo trunks un poco serio

**Goku:-ah,ya veo por eso te pareces a bulma verdad bra y además se nota que ustedes tienen algo de vegeta-**dijo Goku tan simpático como siempre y a la ves diciendo-**vamos a decirle a los demás vengan-**dijo Goku mientras guiaba a trunks y a bra a donde estaban los demás cuando por fin llegaron …

**Goku:-ellos trunks y bra vienen del futuro a advertimos sobre unos androides que vendrán a matarnos en 2 años así ya estamos advertidos sobre ellos y estaremos listos para acabar con ellos – **dijo Goku haciendo que los demás quedaran más impresionados más bulma que traía al pequeño trunks en brazos y lo quedaba viendo y pensaba_ así que trunks mi hijo será grande y fuerte _

**Vegeta:-¡pero que estás diciendo kakaroto!-**dijo vegeta un poco impresionado

**Goku:-estoy diciendo que este chico y esta chica son tus hijos y de bulma del futuro Vegueta-**le contesto Goku a vegetadejando a todos impresionados

**Bra:-es verdad tu eres nuestro padre y bulma nuestra madre-**le dijo bra a vegeta un poco sonriente de ver a su padre en todo este tiempo

**Vegeta:-tú te callas niñita que ustedes solo son un par de imbéciles y mocosos mentirosos-**le dijo vegeta a bra muy molesto como siempre mientras todos veían a trunks con una cara de preocupación mirando a bra como de _ esto va a terminar muy mal demasiado mal _mientras bra tenia una cara de enojo muy parecida a la de vegeta demostrando lo que heredo lo de su padre

**Bra:-¡cómo te atreves!** Grito con mucha furia mientras todos la estaban mirando un pocos asustados mientras trunks tratando de calmarla

**Trunks:-bra cálmate por favor –**le decía trunks a bra con alguito de miedo

**Bra:-¡no trunks no voy a calmarme! Déjame decirte algo papa el ¡único imbécil aquí eres tu! **Le grito a vegeta y a la vez transformándose en súper sayayin por la enojada que estaba y se fue destruyendo todo a su paso mientras caminaba todos la miraban asustados pero a la vez riéndose de vegeta por primera vez alguien le dijo imbécil y era una chica todos estaban riéndose mientras vegeta estába enojado

**Trunks:-si me disculpan voy por bra heredo algo de papa nunca soporta que alguien la insulte jaja ya vuelvo-**diciendo esto trunks fue a traer a bra mientras goku miraba a vegeta

**Goku:-aun crees que no es tu hija, eh vegeta-**dijo goku riéndose mientras vegeta estaba a un mas enojado

**Bulma:-así que es verdad goku ese chico es trunks adulto y esa chica es mi hija del futuro por eso se parece a mí heredo la hermosura de su madre y algo de la actitud de vegeta-**dijo bulma muy feliz como siempre en ese momento llego trunks con bra mucho más calmada y avergonzada de lo que había hecho

**Bra:-quiero disculparme con lo que hice actué como una tonta-**dijo bra

**Bulma:-no te disculpes hija, demostraste que te pareces a tu padre y que tienes sangre sayayin jaja-**dijo bulma a bra **–verdad vegeta-**dijo bulma a vegeta

**Vegeta:-verdad parece que me equivoque si eres mi hija –**dijo vegeta a bra mientras se acercaba a ella mientras bra estaba muy feliz

**Trunks:-si no le molesta quisiera que bra se quedara con ustedes un tiempo-**dijo trunks a bulma

**Bulma:-pero, por supuesto es mi hija ¿no? Jaja tú no te ¿quieres quedar un tiempo trunks?**

**Trunks:-claro, pero tengo que traer y hacer unas cosas voy a volver pero como en 2 dias-**

**Bulma:-está bien te cuidas trunks-**dijo bulma

**Bra:-adiós, hermanito te cuidas eh- **dijo bra a trunks

**Trunks:-tú también te cuidas, papá por favor cuídala de los chicos, si-**le dijo trunks a vegeta en son de broma

**Bra:-¡hey!**-dijo bra a trunks

**Vegeta:-sí, cálmate la voy a cuidar-de los insectos de la ciudad-**dijo vegeta

Cuando vegeta dijo esto todos se pusieron a reír mientras trunks se iba en la máquina del tiempo

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo** #3**

**NOTA: gracias a todos los que han dejado sus opiniones ya que este es mi primer fic gracias ;).**

Cuando trunks se fue en la máquina del tiempo todos entraron a continuar con el festín mientras bra miraba a vegeta con una sonrisa en eso llego bulma

**Bulma:-¿porque miras así a vegeta, eh?**-pregunto bulma a su hija del futuro

**Bra: -es que, hace mucho tiempo que no miraba a mi papa ya que en nuestro futuro él está muerto-**dijo bra algo triste pero igual de simpática como siempre

**Bulma:-bueno si viniste aquí con trunks fue para cambiar eso ¿no? Y además aún faltan 2 años para eso así que quiero que por ahora no pienses en eso jovencita mejor vive el presente-**dijo bulma a bra para que dejara de pensar en eso

**Bra:-está bien-**dijo bra

**Bulma:-mañana iremos de compras-**dijo bulma muy sonriente

En eso el pequeño trunks empezó a llorar haciendo un pequeño escándalo en la habitación mientras todos lo miraban y bra muy impresionada de ver a su hermano tan pequeño

**Bulma:-que te pasa trunks no llores sshh-**trataba bulma de calmar al pequeño trunks

**Bra:-puedo intentar calmarlo-**dijo bra mientras miraba a trunks

Bulma:-**está bien pero dudo que lo logres**-dijo bulma mientras se lo entregaba a bra

**Bra:-hola pequeño trunks -**decía bra mientras le hacía una mueca graciosa y de repente se calmó y dejo de llorar mientras abrazaba a bra y bulma muy impresionada miraba la escena

**Bulma:-valla, parece que le agradas jaja-**dijo bulma muy sonriente

**Bra:-eso parase jaja-**dijo bra con una gran sonrisa

**Bulma: como pude olvidarlo ve**n** te demostrare tu habitación-**dijo bulma mientras guiaba a bra a su habitación

**Bulma:-aquí es espero que te guste –** dijo bulma al mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

**Bra: -es fantástico me encanta gracias -**dijo bra al ver su habitación

**Bulma:-que bueno ahora vamos a bajar sabes para que esperar hasta mañana vamos de compras ahora ven-**dijo bulma muy feliz Tomando a bra de la mano y llevándola abajo

**Bra:-está bien pero mama y ¿la fiesta y la corporación capsula y si te necesitan?-**le preguntaba bra a su madre

**Bulma:-entonces obligare a vegeta que valla contigo y además no estaría mal que pasara tiempo contigo si no pasa tiempo con trunks ahora no se me escapara y estoy segura que le nacerá su instinto paterno contigo ya que no lo hiso con trunks-**dijo bulma algo seria en eso paso lo que pensaba bra la necesitaban en la corporación era una reunión de trabajo –**rayos-**dijo bulma

**Bra:-mejor vamos mañana no crees mama si no es la fiesta es algo en la corporación capsula así que mejor mañana-**dijo bra a bulma

**Bulma:-está bien, pero no creas que iras conmigo-**dijo bulma con esa cara cuando se le ocurría una idea

**Bra:-¿Qué?-**dijo bra algo confundida

**Bulma:-como oíste no iras conmigo sino con…VEGETA. Te encargo a trunks ya vuelvo-**dijo bulma con su cara de malvada pero a la vez de felicidad. Bulma solo dijo esto y se fue porque la necesitaba urgentemente bra quedo algo confundida de hecho muy confundida bra al oír que lloraba trunks se fue corriendo hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba trunks

**Mientras en la fiesta….**

**Goku:-jajaja todavía me da risa la cara de vegeta cuando bra se transformó en sayayin****-**decía goku tan simpático como siempre

**Krillin:-jajaja tienes razón goku-**dijo krillin

**Goku:-nunca imaginaste que sería tu hija ¿verdad? Vegeta-**dijo goku mirando a vegeta

**Vegeta:-cállense sabandijas no saben lo que le están hablando-**dijo vegeta muy enojado

**Goku:-bra si se parece a bulma no es ¿verdad? Amigos-** dijo goku

**Yamcha:-tienes mucha razón goku es igual a bulma cuando tenía esa edad-**dijo yamcha

**Krillin:-no puedo esperar a que te nazca el instinto paterno eh vegeta – **dijo krillin mirando a vegeta

**Vegeta:-¿instinto paterno? Que eso enano-**le pregunto vegeta al enano de krillin

**Krillin:-solo te diré 2 palabras que tienen que ver para que se active que son BRA Y CHICOS eso es todo **

En ese momento apareció bra con trunks en brazos era tan parecida a bulma así que hasta goku casi le dice que haces bulma..

**Bra:-y de que hablaban-**dijo bra sonriente como siempre

**Vegeta:-de nada-**dijo vegeta muy serio

**Bra:-está bien no me digan-**dijo bra

**Goku:-hay bra te pareces demasiado a bulma-**dijo goku recordando los viejos tiempos

**Yamcha:-cierto-**dijo yamcha

**Bra:-ella dice que herede su belleza e inteligencia-**dijo bra riéndose un poco**-¿Cuándo empezarán a entrenar para luchar con los androides?-**pregunto bra

**Goku:-pasado mañana-**

**Vegeta:-mañana ¿Por qué?-**dijo vegeta

**Bra**:-**es qué me preguntaba si podría entrenar con alguno de ustedes-**pregunto bra un poco apenada

**Vegeta:-no es muy peligroso-**dijo vegeta disimulando que no le importa bra

**Bra:-pero papa-**dijo bra algo molesta

**-que, no-**dijo vegeta

**-que si-**dijo bra

**-que no**

**-que si**

**Krillin:-cálmate vegeta es igual de terca que tu-**dijo krillin

**Bra:-cállate enano-**dijo bra algo molesta. Después de decir esto bra se dio cuenta que ofendido a krillin**-perdón krillin-**dijo bra algo avergonzad**a **

**Bra:-está bien papa pero si iré a ver con mama-**dijo bra

**Vegeta:-está bien-**

**Bra:-voy a dejar a trunks a su cuarto-**y diciendo esto bra se fue a dejar a trunks

**Goku:-y también se parece a vegeta jaja-**dijo goku en eso se apareció bulma

**Bulma:-de que hablan chicos y ¿Dónde está bra?-**pregunto bulma

**Vegeta:-esta con trunks-**respondió vegeta

**Bulma:-así se me olvidaba vegeta mañana iras de compras con bra-**dijo bulma riéndose

**Vegeta:-que pero mañana entreno bulma-**dijo vegeta algo molesto

**Bulma:-entonces ve hoy o deja de entrenar mañana-**le dijo bulma a su esposo

**Vegeta:-está bien iré hoy con esa niña de compras-**dijo molesto el príncipe

**Goku:-estarás bien vegeta es tu hija ¿no? Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos-**y diciendo esto se despidieron todos cuando se fueron vegeta estaba listo para ir a decirle a bra que iban de compras

Vegeta fue al segundo piso donde estaba bra con trunks

**Vegeta:-bra?-**

**Bra:-¿que querías papi?-**dijo bra con la inocencia que la caracterizaba

**Vegeta:-iremos de compras-**dijo vegeta algo serio

**Bra:-¿enserio?-**

**Vegeta:-si ahora ve y súbete al auto -**dijo vegeta

**Bra:-está bien-**dijo bra muy feliz por fin pasaría tiempo con su padre adorado que siempre quiso ella tener y diciendo esto corrió abajo a subirse al auto

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo#4

Bra y vegeta se iban al centro comercial iban en el auto móvil bra iba súper contenta era la primera vez que iba de compras con su padre

**Vegeta:-¿y cómo te** **sientes?-**le pregunto vegeta a su hija del futuro

**Bra:-súper feliz papi-**dijo bra muy sonriente

**Vegeta:-¿Por qué?-**le pregunto el príncipe

**Bra:-porque voy de compras contigo-**dijo bra

Al oír esto a vegeta se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa en eso llegaron al centro comercial al entrar bra estaba muy feliz y casi de inmediato entro a una tienda agarrada de la mano de su adorado padre se la paso muy feliz con su padre por fin pasaba tiempo con el después de tanto tiempo en eso aparecieron unos chicos (de eso que se la pasan buscando chicas para andar atrás de ellas)y se acercaron a bra mientras vegeta estaba distraído y le dijeron a bra** –hay hermosura yo si frenos y tú con esas curvas**-a bra al oír eso solo se enojó y voltio a otro lado vegeta al ver tal escena solo se acercó y alejo a bra de ahí la sentó en una banca luego fue a donde se encontraban los chicos y de un solo golpe los mando a volar después se acercó a bra y la abrazo…

**Vegeta:-que te parece si mejor nos vamos-**dijo vegeta simulando estar calmado

**Bra:-si ya es un poco tarde**-y diciendo esto caminaban al auto móvil mientras vegeta estaba confundido de lo que había pasado hace un momento no podía explicar la sensación que tenía cuando paso aquello solo sabía que mataría a esos insectos vegeta estaba muy confundido

**Bra:-papa, papá,…-**dijo bra al ver a su padre tan pensativo y serio

**Vegeta:-qué querías bra-**dijo vegeta

**Bra:-no crees que ya tenemos que irnos –** dijo bra con una sonrisa en su cara como siempre al oír esto vegeta encendió el auto y se iban a casa. Bra aprovechaba al ver el paisaje era tan lindo esa tarde mientras vegeta miraba a bra era tan inocente, tierna, educada, hermosa y cariñosa en especial con él. Ahí vegeta entendió algo que esa pequeña tan linda e inocente era su hija y el siempre estaría ahí para protegerla aunque en ese futuro alternativo no estaba el ahí pero en cuanto ella este aquí con trunks siempre la protegería y tal vez a trunks (XD) en eso llegaron a corporación capsula y ahí estaba bulma esperándolos a los dos entonces los tres entraron a la casa

**Bulma:-¿y se divirtieron?-**dijo bulma muy feliz

**Bra:-si –**dijo bra muy sonriente

**Bulma:-que bueno, y tu vegeta no hiciste nada malo ¿verdad?-**dijo bulma a vegeta algo seria

**Vegeta:-¿Cómo qué?-**pregunto vegeta

**Bulma:-ya sabes estar amargado o no cuidar a bra-**dijo bulma

**Vegeta:-que no la cuido, tu que sabes-**dijo vegeta algo molesto

**Bra:-mama cálmate, si me cuida más bien golpeo a unos patanes que me estaban molestando-**dijo bra muy feliz

**Bulma:-enserio, valla ya te nació el instinto paterno eh vegeta-**dijo bulma muy feliz a su esposo

**Vegeta:-si algo así-**dijo vegeta algo así

**Bulma:-bueno bra tengo algo para ti en tu cuarto que tal que te lo pones eh-**dijo bulma muy feliz

**Bra:-está bien-**y diciendo esto corrió a arriba para ver que era ese regalo

**Vegeta:-creí que nunca diría esto pero le tome cariño a esa niña-**dijo vegeta a bulma

**Bulma:-ah, ya vez todo cambia pero no es de extrañarse es tu hija del futuro y estoy segura que también pasara eso con trunks-**dijo bulma muy feliz a su esposo en eso llego bra con los que le regalo su madre era un traje rojo (ya saben el que usualmente usa pero en este fic tenía diferente ropa xD) bra estaba muy feliz y corrió a donde estaba su madre vegeta solo miraba a bra se veía muy bonita

**Bra:-me encanta mama es muy lindo y me encanta la falda-**decía bra muy emocionada

**Bulma:-lo sabía te queda increíble bra por eso eres mi hija igual de hermosa-**dijo bulma muy feliz. Vegeta solo miraba la falda de bra era demasiado corta para su gusto xD

**Vegeta:-no crees que la falda es muy corta bulma-**dijo vegeta simulando no importable

**Bulma:-no y podría ser más corta si bra quiere-**dijo bulma para ver cómo reacciona vegeta. Vegeta se puso algo preocupado por lo que dijo bulma

**Bra:-mama eres malvada con papa-**dijo bra algo riéndose

**Bulma:-creo que si soy mala jajaja-**rio bulma

**Vegeta:-muy bien mañana entreno y no bra no vas a entrenar ni a pelear entiendes-**dijo el príncipe a bra

**Bra:-está bien pero si iré a ver la pelea con mi mama-**dijo bra

**Bulma:-si tenemos que ir de algo ayudaremos-**dijo bulma

**Bra:-cierto-**dijo bra

**Vegeta:-está bien pero con cuidado-**dijo vegeta

**Bulma:-si claro lo que digas-**

Mientras la familia briefs conversaba en la montaña de paoz estaban cenando y hablando

**Goku:-bra se parece mucho a bulma ¿no crees Milk?-**decía goku mientras comía como siempre

**Milk:-sí, y tiene algo de la personalidad de vegeta-**dijo milk a su esposo

**Goku:-cierto pero ella no es tan gruñona como vegeta-**dijo goku imitando a vegeta

**Gohan:-jajaja tienes razón papa-**dijo Gohan con una sonrisa

**Milk:-ya es muy tarde deberíamos ir a dormir- **milk solo dijo esto y goku y Gohan se fueron a dormir igual que ella lo algo así pasaba en corporación capsula todos ya habían cenado y ahora bulma y vegeta estaban llevando a dormir a bra

**Bra:-buenas noches-**dijo bra muy feliz a sus padres

**Bulma:-buenas noches bra que descanses-**dijo bulma muy feliz

**Bra:-¿y trunks ya se durmió?-**pregunto bra

**Bulma:-si ya se durmió ahora duérmete-**dijo bulma

**Bra:-está bien, buenas noches papi-**dijo bra a vegeta

**Vegeta:-si buenas noches-**y diciendo esto todos se fueron a dormir

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**El día siguiente **

En una maravillosa mañana las familias de goku y vegeta apenas se estaban despertando en cambio ellos se habian levantado muy temprano para entrenar casi como siempre mientras vegeta entrenaba bulma estaba preparando el desayuno y bra estaba llegando a la cocina

**Bulma:-buenos dias bra pronto estara el desayuno-**dijo bulma al ver a bra llegar a la cocina

**bra:-buenos dias mama y ¿donde esta papa?-**pregunto la peliazul

**bulma:-entrenando como siempre -**dijo bulma

**bra:-que bueno me imagino que goku tambien esta entrenando -**dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que habia en el comedor

**bulma:-eso espero asi podremos cambiar su futuro-**dijo bulma con una sonrisa

**bra:-que suerte que no como igual que mi papa porque tendrias que hacer demasiada comida -**dijo bra mirando la cantidad de comida que preparava bulma

**bulma:-si que suerte-**dijo bulma aliviada de eso

**bra:-mañana llega trunks-**dijo la pequeña sayayin a su madre

**bulma:-que bien hay que arreglarle una habitacion-**dijo la señora briefs a bra

**bra:-cierto aunque podria llegar hoy el siempre dice algo y hace otra-**dijo la peliazul a su madre

**bulma:-¿encerio? entonces hay que estar preparados -**dijo bulma

**bra:-si jaja-**rio bra

**bulma:-olle bra, y en ese futuro no hay chicos eh pequeña-**pregunto bulma con mucha curiosidad

**bra:-no hay muchos -**dijo la chica peliazul

**bulma:-jaja,me harias un favor podrias ver si trunks ya se desperto-**dijo bulma

**bra:-esta bien ya vuelvo-**y diciendo esto se fue a la habitacion de trunks

bulma solo pensaba _que linda hija tendremos yo y vegeta _en eso regreso bra

**bra:-no se ha levantado es un dormilón -**dijo bra mientras regresaba a su asiento

**Bulma:-ya está el desayuno puedes avisarle a vegeta que ya esta el desayuno está en cámara de gravedad**-dijo bulma a su hija

**Bra:-está bien iré volando debe de tener hambre-**y diciendo esto salió por la ventana volando muy rápido a la cámara de gravedad cuando llego entro cuando vegeta lanzo un ataque que revoto en la pared y iba directo a bra. pero bra reacciono rápido y desvió el ataque con una mano hacia afuera vegeta estaba impresionado de la forma que desvió el ataque más con la gravedad que había en la cámara

**Bra:-deberías tener más cuidado con los ataques papi-**dijo bra algo seria vegeta solo le sonrió

**Vegeta:-¿y tú porque no te esfuerzas para caminar aquí?-**le pregunto vegeta a bra

**bra:-papa en mi futuro estoy acostumbrada hacer esfuerzos un poco más grandes que esto así que... esto no es nada incluso puedo correr y volar como si nada-**le dijo bra a vegeta seriamente mientras corría y volaba como si nada mientras vegeta estaba muy serio

**vegeta:-y como esquivaste el ataque tan facilmente si ni entrenas-**le pregunto vegeta

**bra:-estoy acostumbrada a esquivar ataques más fuertes de los androides-**dijo bra vegeta estaba un poco molesto no soportaba que su hija tenia demasiadas habilidades sin entrenar que el

**Vegeta:-y a que viniste-**dijo vegeta muy enojado

**Bra:-el desayuno está listo y mama me mando a decirte-**y diciendo esto se fue volando hacia el comedor cuando llego bulma se acercó a ella un poco preocupada

**Bulma:-bra vegeta está bien vi un ataque que destruyo unas cosas ahí afuera-**dijo bulma algo preocupada

**Bra:-está bien es que cuando llegue lanzo un ataque que reboto a la pared y lo esquive y eso creo que fue lo que destruyo eso mama perdón no me fije-**

**Bulma:-eso no importa le voy a decir a vegeta que tenga más cuidado pero ¿porque no te vez cansada? con la gravedad que tiene tu padre debiste hacer un gran esfuerzo ¿no?-**dijo bulma

**Bra:-mama hago mucho más esfuerzos en mi futuro-**dijo bra

**Bulma:-eso lo explica todo, voy a traer a trunks-**dijo bulma y se fue a traer a trunks

Bra se sentó en una silla en ese momento llego vegeta...

**Vegeta: ¿dónde está bulma? Bra**-le pregunto vegeta a su hija

**Bra:-está trayendo a trunks-**dijo la peli azul

**vegeta:-pues que se apure tengo hambre-**dijo vegeta

En la montaña de paoz sucedía algo parecido….

**Goku:-milk apúrate con el desayuno me muero de hambre-**decía goku a su esposa

**Gohan:-si mama tenemos hambre y además papa debe seguir entrenando-**decía Gohan a su madre

**Milk:-cálmense ya casi está listo-**gritaba milk para que se calmaran

**Goku:-se me hace agua la boca-**decía goku al sentir los olores a comida

**Milk:-ya casi calmence-**decia milk

**Goku:-está bien, pero apúrate-**dijo goku

**Milk:-ya está coman leones –**decía milk colocándoles la comida en la mesa

**Goku:!por fin ¡-**grito goku mientras decía a comer los alimentos

**Gohan:-esta deliciosa mama gracias-**decía Gohan mientras comía

**Mientras en corporación capsula….**

Vegeta estaba devorando su desayuno como todo un sayayin antes de volver a entrenar

**Bra:-y lo repito que suerte que no como igual que papa-**dijo bra al ver como comía su padre

**Bulma:-sí que suerte-**dijo bulma

**Varias horas después….**

Vegeta seguía entrenando mientras bra ayudaba a bulma a los quehaceres de la casa

**Bulma:-antes de que se me olvide tenemos que arreglarle la habitación a trunks porque como dijiste podría venir hoy-**dijo bulma

**Bra:- cierto, lo conozco soy su hermana-**

**Bulma:-y yo su madre jaja-**rio bulma

**Bra:-cierto-**dijo bra con una sonrisa

Bra sintió un ki muy conocido era el de trunks

**Bulma:-bra que pasa te siento pensativa-**pregunto bulma a bra

**Bra:-es que sentí el ki de trunks ya llego vez mama te lo digo dice algo y hace otra cosa-**dijo bra muy emocionada a su madre

**Bulma:-enserio entonces hay que recibirlo-**dijo bulma muy feliz y emocionada

**Bra:-vamos-**dijo la pequeña briefs muy feliz. Fueron a recibir a trunks

Trunks solo llego y salió bra muy feliz corriendo hacia donde se encontraba trunks y bulma atrás de bra

**Trunks:-wow-**dijo trunks a ver a bra vestida así

**Bra:-que algo malo trunks-**dijo bra al oír lo que dijo su hermano

**Trunks:-no, solo es que te ves linda con esa ropa-**dijo trunks

**Bulma:-ah lo vez se lo dio su madre-**dijo bulma muy feliz

**Trunks:-se ve muy linda mama pero no me gusta por los chicos-**dijo trunks a bulma

**Bra:-hey tu siempre sales con eso-**dijo bra algo molesta

**Trunks:-perdón pero es la verdad-**dijo trunks. En ese momento llego vegeta

**Vegeta:-hasta que llegaste eh trunks-**dijo vegeta tan serio como siempre

**Trunks:-si hola papa-**dijo trunks

**Bulma:-que esperan entremos a la casa-**y diciendo esto entraron a la casa

**Continuara …**


	6. Chapter 6

todos habian entrado a la casa bra estaba muy feliz habia llegado su hermano ...

**bra:-que bueno que llegaste hermano-**dijo bra

**bulma:-cierto bra -**dijo la mujer peliazul

**vegeta:-bueno trunks mañana entrenamos-**dijo vegeta muy serio como siempre se encontraba el principe

**trunks:-esta bien-**dijo el chico de cabello lilas

**vegeta:-no creas que sera facil sera muy duro-**dijo el principe

**trunks:-lo se, y sobre bra ¿como se a portado?-**pregunto trunks

**bulma:-como una princesa-.**dijo bulma

**trunks:- que bien-**en eso se acerco a vegeta y le susurro-**y sobre el tema de los chicos ...**

**bra:-!te oi trunks¡-**grito bra algo molesta con los brazos en la cintura

**trunks:-¿pero que tiene que hablemos de eso?-**pregunto trunks

**bra:-yo no te vigilo y te cuido de las chicas-**dijo bra molesta

**trunks:-pero yo soy un chico y no me tienen que cuidar-**dijo trunks

**vegeta:-cierto-**dijo vegeta

**bulma:-yo a la edad de bra viaja por todo el mundo en busca de las eferas del dragon y ahi conoci a goku y yamcha y nadie me cuidaba -**dijo bulma

**bra:-lo vez hermano no hay necesidad de cuidarme-**dijo la pequeña briefs

**bulma:-y aun asi que tiene, si bra algun dia quiere tener novio porque no hay que dejarla-**decia bulma para molestar a vegeta y a trunks

**trunks:-primero tendria que pelear con migo-**dijo trunks

**vegeta:-y con migo-**dijo vegeta muy serio

**bulma:-bra mejor vamos de compras talvez conoces a alguien por ahi-**dijo bulma para irritar a los chicos

**bra:-esta bien mama vamos-**dijo bra

**trunks:-mujeres ¿quien las entiende?**dijo trunks

**vegeta:-tu lo has dicho-**dijo el principe

**trunks:-papa mas tarde ire a la casa del señor goku con bra-**dijo trunks

**vegeta:-y ¿porque con bra?-**pregunto el principe

**trunks:-tenemos que asegurarnos que este entrenando y ademas bra quiere conocer-**dijo trunks

**vegeta:-no les hara falta el inutil de kakaroto con migo basta y sobra-**dijo vegeta molesto

**trunks:-no papa eso androides son muy fuertes-**dijo trunks serio

**vegeta:-tonterias-**dijo vegeta

asi pasaron las horas y regresaron bulma y bra de las compras

**bulma:-ya llegue por quien lloraban-**dijo bulma cargando a el pequeño trunks mientras bra cargaba las compras

**trunks:-encerio me llevaban de compras de bebe-**dijo trunks

**bulma:-si puedes ser madre y difrutar la vida trunks-**dijo bulma

**bra:-cierto mama-**dijo bra dejando las compras en la mesa

**trunks:-bra vamos a la casa del señor goku-**dijo trunks

**bra:-si vamos-**dijo bra

**bulma:-ahora tan tarde-**dijo bulma al ver que estaba oscureciendo

**trunks:-volveremos pronto mama-**dijo trunks

**bulma:-esta bien asta luego-**dijo bulma con el pequeño trunks

**trunks:-ya volvemos-**y diciendo esto salieron volando a la montaña de paoz

EN LA MONTAÑA DE PAOZ ...

goku estaba entrenando antes de ir a cenar asta que sintieron 2 ki eran los de bra y trunks..

**goku:-sientes esos ki gohan-**pegunto goku

**gohan:-si papa creo que son los de bra y trunks-**dijo gohan

**goku:-tienes razon hijo-**dijo goku

**gohan:-creo que estan por llegar-**dijo gohan

**goku:-milk creo que vienen trunks y bra para aca-**grito goku

**milk:-enserio los tratan bien mientras arreglo la mesa para cenar-**dijo milk

**goku:-esta bien-**dijo goku

En eso moemento llegaron bra y trunks

**trunks:-hola señor goku,hola gohan-**saludo trunks

**goku:-hola trunks, hola bra-**saludo goku

**gohan:-hola como estan todos-**saludo gohan

**bra:-bien, gracias-**dijo bra

**trunks:-¿entrenando?-**pregunto trunks

**goku:-si -**

**bra:-tienes una linda casa goku me gusta el paisaje-**dijo bra

**goku:-si verdad pasen osino milk se enoja conmigo-**dijo goku

**bra:-no sera una molestia-**pregunto bra

**gohan:-claro que no pasen-**dijo gohan

al entrar milk de imediato fue a saludarlos

**milk:-hola es un gusto resibirlos-**dijo milk

**trunks:-muchas gracias señora-**dijo trunks con mucho respeto

**milks:-no me llames señora dime milk-**dijo muy sonriente milk

**trunks:-esta bien-**dijo trunks

**bra:-tienen una hermosa casa**-dijo bra al ver la casa por dentro

**milk:-mucha gracias niñas se nota que eres muy educada-**dijo milk

**bra:-gracias milk-**respondio bra

**milk:-deben de tener habre si quieren pueden comer con nosotros**

**bra:-no milk no queremos ser una molestia-**dijo bra

**trunks:-si y ademas ya nos ibamos-**dijo trunks

**milk:-entonces que les valla bien-**dijo milk

**trunks:-gracias milk-**y diciendo esto fueron volando a casa

**bra:-me callo bien milk-**decia bra mientras volaban a corporacion capsula

**trunks:-a mi tambien-**dijo trunks

**bra:-debemos apurarnos a mama no le gustara que lleguemos tarde**-dijo bra a su hermano

**trunks:-tienes razon-**y diciendo esto aumentaron la velocidad

**continuara...**

**NOTA:disculpen pero estoy haciendo los capitulos demasiados cortos pero he estado ocupada con otras cosa asi que es posible que a veces no suba capitulos gracias a todos lo que me an apollado con este fic besotes **


End file.
